This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) is a common chronic inflammatory disorder, but a noninvasive method of assessing disease location, severity, and extent is currently not available. Recently published animal data suggests that using transabdominal ultrasound enhanced with encapsulated gaseous microbubbles may provide a reliable, noninvasive means to detect and quantify areas of intestinal inflammation. This study will evaluate the role of Contrast-enhanced ultrasonography (CEU) for use as a diagnostic tool in patients with IBD. We hypothesize that the severity and extent of chronic intestinal inflammation, as quantified by CEU-derived video intensity scores, will correlate with endoscopically-derived measures of intestinal inflammation as obtained from the Crohn's Disease Endoscopic Inflammatory Index (CDEIS). A total of 40 patients will be enrolled in the study, 30 patients with IBD and 10 patients undergoing colonoscopy for other reasons. Prior to colonoscopy CEU assessment of small and large intestine will be performed to evaluate neoangiogenesis and intestinal blood flow. The correlation between the CEU-derived video intensity score and CDEIS will be assessed using Pearson's correlation coeffient. Comparing video intensity between IBD and non-IBD subjects will be performed using the Wilcoxon rank sum test, with a secondary aim of establishing preliminary estimates of the sensitivity of the microbubble scoring system.